1. Field
The present invention relates to a driver assistance apparatus and a vehicle including the same and, more particularly, to a driver assistance apparatus that is capable of accurately performing distance detection based on an image photographed by a stereo camera and a vehicle including the same.
2. Background
A vehicle is a device that allows a driver to move in a desired direction. A representative example of the vehicle may be a car.
In order to improve the convenience of a user who uses the vehicle, the vehicle has been equipped with various sensors and electronic devices. In particular, various devices to improve driving convenience of the user have been developed.